Five-Worlds
by Mary Kozakura
Summary: With characters combined from five different world meet, it isn't such a regular family, well, technically considered a family. They would encounter alot of adventures, funny moments, and randomness someone wouldn't expect. But some evil entity is lurking upon them. So they'll train to fight it. But otherwise, this bunch isn't really regular, just extraordinary!
1. Introduction: Meeting the New People

They were popular in Japan. They were known as the VOCALOIDs. The ten of them were expecting the newcomers to arrive anytime. Miku, as well for Rin, were excited, but mostly Rin because of a certain blonde in the Generation of Miracles.

"What to do...what to do..." Miku muttered. She then decided to sing "Two Breaths Walking" since she didn't sing in a long time. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Meiko called.

She went up to the door and opened it. It revealed eleven teens and one adult there, nine males and three females.

"It's the Generation of Miracles!" Kaito said, walking past the door to the kitchen to get ice cream.

"It's **him! **Oh my God, it's Kise Ryouta!" Rin said, literally fangirling. He saw her and his eyes widened.

"RIN! LEN! I LOVE YOU TWO!" Kise dropped his two bags by the door and ran to them for a hug. "I can't believe it's you two!"

The twenty-year old woman looked at the trio and back at the others. "Hehe, it looks like Mr. Ryouta took an interest for the siblings. Well, welcome. I'm Meiko Sakine. And that's, over there, the Kagamine siblings, Rin and Len."

Kuroko walked in, holding his bags. " Let's go introduce ourselves." He walked past the woman, which made her startled.

When they walked in and sat down, the light blue haired teen said his name. "I'm Kuroko."

"Hi there. I'm Kagami." "Sounds like Kagamine." "Shut up Ahomine." "Bakagami."

"What's up? I'm Kise."

"Hello, the name's Aomine. Don't forget it."

"Hey, my name is Murasakibara."

"Sup, I'm Riko!"

"Momoi is my name." she smiled.

"Akashi." he said, sounding bored. But IA caught his eye.

"Junpei Hyuga."

"Midorima." he said, looking at Gumi.

"I'm Himuro, nice to meet you all."

"Hello there, I'm Alexandra. Call me Alex for short."

Miku sighed, being looked again by Aomine. "Okay, that we have introduced each other, let's go show them to their rooms and go around the house."

Miku was assigned to Aomine and Kuroko, the Kagamines to Kise and Kagami, Gumi with Midorima and Junpei, Meiko with Riko, IA with Murasakibara and Akashi, and Meiko with Alex and Himuro. Then the teens and the adult crashed into their bedrooms.

IA was sitting alone, looking at the sunset. It was kind of hard to show Akashi and Murasakibara around the house, since the house was huge. She sighs, taking out a book to read. "Hi there."

She was startled when Akashi when he said a greeting to her. "O-oh, hello...uh...Akashi, was it?"

"You're IA, right?" She nodded, twirling a string of her light pink-white hair then letting it fall. "I think living with you will be interesting."

"Agreed." she smilied at him.


	2. Kurokocchi, Miku-san, and Daiki-chan

The next day, Miku woke up at 3:00 am to go get something to eat before anyone did. She was walking stealthy downstairs until she noticed the kitchen light was on, which was always off.

"Hello?" "Ohayo."

She flinched back. "Oh, it's you Kuroko. It's like you're a ghost."

"I get that a lot."

They sat down on the kitchen table, facing each other. "Do you enjoy playing basketball?" she asked, trying to start conversation with the quiet teen.

He nodded. "Ah, I see." "Do you enjoy singing?" "Well, yeah! It's my purpose, right?" "Since you're a VOCALOID, that's a yes to you."

She chuckled, but thought of something to talk about to him. "I'm way more popular than the other VOCALOIDs, but people need to give more support for onee-chan."

"You mean Meiko?"

"Yes. Perhaps she needs some more popularity, like up to my level."

"Isn't she getting popular from her V3 that was released in February?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

They both heard footsteps. "Ay, what are you two doing up so early?"

"Oh, good morning Daiki-chan. We're talking about stuff."

"Morning. Are you Miku?" he said, pointing at the female.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. Just asking."

They talked until a few others arrived downstairs, like Kise, Len, Kagami, and Meiko. More came downstairs in thirty minutes or so after the other four came down, like Rin and Himuro.

"Morning everyone..." Meiko said, trying to grab her sake in the fridge as Miku scolded her. "You'll get drunk off that. And besides it's freakin' morning!"

The woman just shrugged as she put it away in the fridge and instead got water.

"Does she drink sake?" Kise asked Rin. "Yes. Never get near her when she's drunk, or else she'll start getting touchy." He, unintentionally, shuddered at that thought.

"What do you want to eat?"

"A bagel-sandwich. How about you?"

"Same thing." He grinned happily.

It seems that they are starting to get along. Kise is starting to like being around Rin and Len, Meiko likes talking to Alex about the Ukrainian crisis and other popular news reports around the world, and Kuroko, Aomine, and Miku are starting to talk to each other alot more. For some unknown reason, Kagami likes being around Len that Rin, but he still likes her anyways. Kaito always mistakens Momoi for Luka, Murasakibara for Gakupo, Riko for Meiko, and vice versa. Akashi seems to like IA, and it seems Midorima, Hyuga, and Gumi are called "The Smart Trio," because of their glasses, which both Kagami and Len found stupid.

"Really? Even though they look like they're smart [They are.], you don't have to call them that because of their damn glasses!" Kagami exclaimed.

"C'mon Kagamicchi, stick with it!"

"I will, but I'll be pissed hearing it. And stop calling me 'Kagamicchi'!"

"I won't~"

"Shut your face." "Shut yours!" Aomine exclaimed. "Ahomine!" "Bakagami!" They were about to hit each other, but Meiko slapped them on the face. "Both of you guys shut it. It's too early for your squabbling anyways."

"HA!" Len laughed. "Shut it stupid." He went silent when Meiko said that.

As I said, they are not, I repeat, ARE NOT a normal family.


	3. Kagami, Rin, Len, and Kise

"Lalala~" Rin sang it, harmonizing "LUVORATORRRRRY!", a song she did with Gumi. She was walking to the training area, when she heard about this evil entity they need to fight. She was singing until she bumped into Kise and Kagami.

"A-ah, gomen!" she said.

"No worries Rin-cchi! You just bumped into me anyways, right?"

"You're right. Ready to go?" He nodded. When they walked in, they saw Miku against Aomine in combat.

"Cool~" Len said, which startled both Rin and Kise. "Were you behind us the whole time?" 'I'm Batman.." Rin stared at Len like he was stupid. "Just kidding. I was just being stealthy." So they watched the duo fighting.

Miku ended up sweeping him at the ankle, making him falling on his bottom. She huffed, holding her hand out for him. He held it, but pulled her down. "Ha! That's what you get for making me trip!" he said.

"Tch..." she muttered. "So, who's next?" Kagami said. "I'll take on anybody." "I will!" Rin called. "I would like to join in as well." Kuroko called.

"Okay then. It's settled." The trio prepared themselves.

As soon as they prepared themselves, all three of them charged at each other. Rin attempting a butterfly kick at Kagami and Kuroko trying to pin her down. Her kick worked, but it only hit him in the arm, not the torso, which was her main target. Instead, her ankle was grabbed and she was thrown to the ground, but not roughly. Kuroko was able to pin her down, but only for several seconds.

"Itai, itai,** ITAI!**" she yelled when she was pinned down, which did hurt. She was able to free from him, and knocked Kuroko down.

It was only Kagami and Rin left. "Come at me bro!" He charged at her, doing a sweep kick. She dodged it, though both of her wrists were caught by the other teen and pinned her down, again.

"Geez, stop pinning me down!" "This is what you get for kicking me." he muttered at her, gripping a bit tighter."Kagami-cchi, I think you're hurting her!"

He noticed that he was gripping a bit too hard. "Oh, sorry." he let go, leaving a bruise on her right wrist. She ran into Kise's arms, letting the blonde teen inspect it and rubbing her back in a hug to soothe her.

"It hurts!" she told him. Meiko walked in with Alex and asked,"What's going on? Why is there a bruise on Rin's right wrist?" She remembered. "Oh, you're doing combat training. Who did it?" Kagami held up his hand hesitantly. "Why?"

"Well, she attempted a butterfly kick, htting me on the bicep. And to get back at her, I pinned her down...roughly." "You could've did that, but gentler. See? Now she's hurt." She went to go get Rin and walk her to the kitchen for an ice pack to heal the wound. Kagami and Kise followed behind as well for Len.

When they sat down at the kitchen table, he decided to apologize to her. "Sorry Rin. I guess that I wanted to get back you, I didn't know it would make you like this." She looked up at him. "Well, it's okay. I'll be fine alright? Did you decided to do that because Kuroko-kun did it?" He nodded. "Okay."

"I'm going to grab a banana." Len said, sitting up to find the bananas. When he came back, he sat back down. "Well, if you didn't do what Kuroko did, she wouldn't be like this."

"I agree." Kise hummed in agreement.

He just shrugged.

"Wanna go back guys? I bet the "Smart Trio" are there." Rin said, quoting the name of the trio.

"Yeah. And don't mention the "Smart Trio", Rin." Len said.

" 'Smart Trio.' " she said in a mocking voice.

She ran off. "Hey, come back here!" Len called, running after her.

"Let's catch up?" Kise suggested.

"Let them be. Or yeah, let's go." They both ran after them.


	4. Akashi and IA, Akashi VS Rin

"HEY COME BACK HERE! DON'T EVER SAY 'SMART TRIO!'" Len yelled at Rin, when they were running back to the training grounds. She was laughing while she was it. Kagami and Kise were running from behind, catching up to the Kagamines. They passed by Akashi and IA, which made the girl kind of stunned. And for Akashi, he still had the intimidating look on his face, but when he looked at IA, he smiled a bit.

"Seriously, when Len chases after Rin, they always manage to scare the living daylights out of somebody when that person doesn't know they were coming and vice versa." she said, gaining her cool.

"I somewhat found it amusing though." he said. She looked at him, but shrugged it off.

Both Rin and Len ran into the training area and were still chasing after each other. Kagami restrained Len from trying to run after Rin, while her laughter died down.

When Akashi and IA got there, the first thing he wanted to do was to stab Kagami with scissors. He did this last time, when the red-black haired teen disobeyed Akashi last time. So this time it was his next attempt to now. He found his scissors and walked behind him with stealth.

Rin noticed Akashi about to stab Kagami from the back, so she sat up. She ran to Akashi, who was about to stab him. The blonde actually copied a move Annie did on Eren from Attack on Titan.

"What the-" he muttered, as he fell onto his back. Everyone there said as they cringed, "Ouch."

"Rin-cchi, you made a wrong move there! He's going to stab you now!" Kise called from aside. Even though she was 5'2, she had a cold and hurtful demeanor when she fights. He stood up, ready to fight her, with his scissors in hand.

"Yeah, wrong move..." Akashi muttered under his breath. He charged at her with the scissors. With an amazing speed, she managed to dodge every attempt he did to stab her. Akashi was fast too, giving her a scar on the leg, which healed quickly, leaving the others watching awestruck.

A man at the age of 34 along with another man and two teens at the age of 15 and 16 came in. The tall one found it interesting and how they fought was unbelievable. But the short one spoke up, leading for both Akashi and Rin to stop entirely.

The other teens looked at the duo who walked in, looking at their uniforms for the Survey Corps.

"Oi, what are you brats doing? This is dangerous if you fight with scissors. It'll kill somebody." 'But we both thought your fighting techniques were absolutely incredible." "Bet she can defeat Titans with her fast fighting skills, like me." "I think the one with the spiky red hair can."

Author's Note:

I decided to add Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, Christa, Ymir, Connie, Sasha, and Marco. Wait, did I add too much? Anyways, I decided to involve the Shingeki no Kyojin gang into the story. See ya audience! Oh, that reminds me! In this story, this is when Len and Rin are sixteen and had grew two inches, Len being 5'3 and Rin being 5'2. That's all. Well, again, farewell!


	5. Up-to-the-Date!

((Hello! Um, I will be active this whole week to check my story and work on the draft for the fifth chapter of my story. I'll also try to work on the draft I think for the third chapter of "What's with Ikebukuro?!" But I'll rarely be on next week because due to having school activities for the fifth graders the whole week and uh, it'll be hard for me to publish the next chapter. And another reason is that I'm moving from San Diego to Sacramento a day after school's done. Right now, to cheer you readers up, I'll talk about pairings right now.

About Kagami x Aomine, the pairing name is so funny. The pairing name is "KagaMine!" You know, like the Kagamines. Okay, it's like this:

Kagami x Aomine

Kaga- x -mine = KagaMine

That was ironically funny that I found a pic on Google when I looked it up. Here's the pic: post/44531862772/

There was one I found from Pinterest with Aomine wearing Len's clothes and Kagami wearing Rin's clothes. I was laughing and showed my dad and my brothers about it.

And about Shizaya, I LOVE that pairing. I prefer Shizuo to top Izaya than to have him top Shizuo. I...I like the taller one to top so yeah...That's my purpose when I comes to Yaoi pairings. Izuo...I mean it's good for those who like the pairing, but not to be mean or anything, I like Shizaya more. I remember checking Izuo out and my reaction was "...My Danchou..."

But I like Izuo is still good though.

Last pairing is like a crack pairing. I ship...I ship Aomine x Miku. Nothing said. I like them. It's cool to have the teens' birthday on the same day. But I have an unknown reason to ship them though. AoMiku anyone?

If anyone wants to check out my Zerochan, the link is right here: user/Miku-Aomine


	6. IDK, Randomness!

Me: This is the first time I used a disclaimer, so here it goes. All of the characters I used in this story belong to their respected owners.

Meiko: The VOCALOIDs , and Utauloid, used here in this story belong to the following owners, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Yowane Haku belongs CAFFEIN, Akita Neru belongs to Smith Hioka, & Kasane Teto belongs to Mayo Oyamano.

Aomine: The characters, like me, are from the anime "Kuroko no Basket,"which belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Mikasa: And in conclusion, "Shingeki no Kyojin" belongs to Hajime Isayama. *walks off to find Eren and Armin*

Kise and Rin: Could we do the disclaimer for the next chapter, please?

Me: Yeah, sure!

Kise: Thanks Brie-cchi!

Kagami: Hey, I was going to ask Brianna that!

Aomine: Well, too late. Bakaga-

Me: Before you two start to yell at each other, don't. I don't want my mom to yell at me to shut you two up.

Both: Fine...

Me: Kagami, you can do the disclaimer in the next two chapters.

Kagami: Okay.

Me: Well then, shall we get started?

* * *

"What do you want? We are in the middle of a fight." Akashi said grimly, with an intimidating look on his face.

_Apparently someone is like me._ Annie thought.

"Fighting with a pair of scissors? How lame. I can fight with 3D- Maneuver Gear and kick Titan ass at the same time." Levi said. "Shortie." Akashi said, leaving Erwin with a look on his face saying, "You regretted calling him that."

"Shortie? Who are you calling 'shortie?'" Levi said, taking off his coat, ready to fight him now. The fight had expanded to Levi & Rin VS Akashi.

"Tch...brat. Bring it on." Akashi charged at the short man, making the man sweep kick him on the ankle. The red haired teen stood up as he ran towards her, elbowing her in the arm, making Rin do a flip, kicking him in the arm.

"Woah. This is awesome." Aomine whispered to Miku. "Indeed."

Both of them defeated Akashi, under about, like, seven minutes. There weren't severe injuries or anything, it's just the red-head actually felt the same like he always was, with no pain.

Levi held out a hand. "C'mon, I don't want to get your filthy hands on me, but get up from the ground." He pulled the teen up. "I'm Levi, captain of the Survey Corps. You?" "Akashi Seijuro, captain of Rakuzan High's basketball team."

"Akashi reminds me of the blonde girl over there, with her hair in a bun." Midorima stated. "But she looked like she had been through hell." Gumi stated. "Yup." Hyuga said.

Another two people walked in, an arrogant teen and an idealistic teen. "A-ah, Mikasa. I didn't expect you to be here." Jean said, rubbing his neck. Next to him, a boy with a cast and an eye patch over his right eye was named Marco. He noticed IA, smiling at her.

"Hi there. I'm Marco Bott/Bodt. How about yours?" "IA. Hello Marco." "What had happened?" "I'll tell you and...um...?" Jean noticed the girl staring at him, waiting for his name. "Jean Kirshtein. Hi there...IA, perhaps it was?" She nodded.

Another two people came in. "Mikasa, we were looking for you." A blond boy came in. "Are...Are you a girl?" Len asked. Kagami smacked him on the shoulder. "Dude, I think that's a guy, not a chick."

"She may have a flat chest!"

"Pft, talk about being offensive!" Rin exclaimed, flicking Len's forehead.

"Len, it's a male. He doesn't have any breasts, obviously, and "she" has male features. Kagami-kun is right." Kuroko said, who happened to be next to Kagami.

"WHAT THE- Jesus, Kuroko, the next time you appear like that again I think you might scare the living daylights out of me!" Kagami exclaimed.

"I was right here the whole time." Kuroko said.

"Seriously, you called Armin a girl?" Another boy asked. "It's okay, Eren. Hi, I'm Armin Arlert. And this is Eren Jeager/Yeager."

"Over there is Annie Leonheart and Mikasa Ackerman. Their relationship isn't so good, they are actually rivals. That man over there is Commander Erwin, and the other man is Corporal Levi."

"Len Kagamine, mistr-I mean Armin." "Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you." "Kag-Kaga-Kagami? That's a name I don't hear back at the walls."

"Armin, ask Mikasa. She might know. Hey Mikasa, is the name "Kagami Taiga" a Japanese name?" Eren said.

" 'Kagami Taiga?' Yeah, but not "Taiga." It's common around in few districts around the walls. 今日は (Hello)." He waved back.

"The walls? What is she talking about?" Gumi and Midorima said at the same time, looking at each other for a second.

"Well, who wants to volunteer to show the newcomers around the house?" Meiko said.

Miku, IA, Kuroko, GUMI, and Hyuga raised their hands. "Okay, go take a shower. I heard Mr...Do you have a last name? " He shook his head.

"As I was saying, Levi here is a...clean freak. So do it, 'kay?" she said. They went off.

The young woman walked up to Levi. "So, I know this maybe rude, but how old are you?"

"Thirty-four." Everyone gave him a surprised look. "Thirty four?! If the Kagamine twins were fourteen right now, they would've been twenty years younger than you!" IA exclaimed. He just shrugged.

"What? It's not surprising at all."

"...I'm going to go play "Poster Girl's Prank' on the electric guitar. See ya guys." Rin said, walking out of the combat grounds.

"Rin-cchi, wait up!" Kise called running after her. "I think I'll be going now." Gumi said, with a half-eaten cooked carrot in her hand.

Since people were leaving, everyone started to leave to go get washed up. By that time, everyone was washed and were ready to spend their afternoon by themselves or with their friends.

Miku was sucking and biting on a leek in the hallway when Aomine passed by, stopping right next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sucking on a leek."

"Doesn't that look too suggestive?"

_"The only one who can suck on a leek is me!" _Miku said, mocking Aomine's line, _"The only one who can beat me is me!"_

"Shut up!" "Make me!" she said, running to the large living room in the mansion. When she made it, Miku hid behind Kuroko. "Hide me, Kuro-chan."

Aomine ran into the living room, seeing someone familiar behind Kuroko. "Miku, I know you are there behind Kuroko."

_How did he knew? _she thought as she was draped over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down, Lobster Boy!" He threw her down onto the nearby empty couch.

"Leek Girl!"

"Ahomine!"

"Bakagami!" Before they started to squabble with each other, Rin threw an orange to Kagami's head and Len threw a banana at Aomine's head.

"Ow, you didn't have to do that, Rin, Len." Kagami said.

"Both of you deserved it." Len said, still reading a gay romance doujin.

"Thank you, Rin, Len! Uh, Len-kun, are you reading a yaoi doujinshi?" Miku said as she sighed, putting her head down on the couch's pillow. Len didn't respond because, you know, about people shipping Kaito or either Gakupo with Len, then it turns into a threesome love triangle? Yeah, that's what I mean.

Even after that, both of the male teens were glaring daggers at each other. It was silent, but Kaito decided to break the ice.

"You know what, I think we aren't just a regular bunch. We are like, AN AWESOME ONE!" Kaito said. No one spoke, but heard what he said. The eerie silence came back, until Meiko started to speak.

"I agree. I mean, a lot of you get along with each other pretty well. Others, well, they need some time to develop a friendship, like Kagami and Aomine for example."

"..." They both gave her a look that looked like, "I really disagree with you."

"But still, it's just like a sibling thing, like Rin and Len fight like you two, sometimes." Meiko said to them.

"Meiko-cchi, I think you are kind of pissing them off. I think they don't want to compare them with the Kagamines." Kise said.

"I'm just saying though."

"Alright then." he said back.

"Okay, now that is settled, who wants lunch?" Gumi asked.

* * *

KYA, IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER INSTALLMENT FOR THIS WONDERFUL STORY! Well, for a summer gift, this is for every reader. Bye!


End file.
